


کاملا غیرعادی

by MrDevilson



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDevilson/pseuds/MrDevilson
Summary: ترجمه داستان انگلیسی Perfectly Abnormal از evansentranced. یک روز در زندگی کاملا عادی هری پاتر هشت ساله.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	کاملا غیرعادی

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfectly Abnormal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331593) by [evansentranced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansentranced/pseuds/evansentranced). 



> این ترجمه ای هست از فنفیکشن کوتاهی به اسم Perfectly Abnormal نوشته evansentranced. این اولین داستانی هست که ترجمه می کنم و مطمئنا مشکلاتی داره. ولی به هر حال امیدوارم لذت ببرید ازش.

هری پاتر، ساکن شماره ۴ پِریوِت دِرایو، به این افتخار میکرد که بگوید کاملا غیرطبیعی است، و از این بابت هم بسیار راضی بود.

حد اقل این چیزی بود که عمو وِرنُن میگفت؛ و تا جایی که به هری مربوط بود، هرچه عمو وِرنُن میگفت چرندیات محض بود مگر اینکه خلافش ثابت میشد. حتی زمانی بود که هری صریحا از باور به اینکه زمین گرد است امتناع میکرد، زیرا آن را از عمو وِرنُن یاد گرفتهبود. فقط وقتی یک روز معلمش این موضوع را ذکر کرد او فهمید که عمو وِرنُن، هرچقدر هم که احمق به نظر میرسید، گاه به گاه میتوانست در مورد چیزی حرف درستی بزند.

اما هری با اینکه عمو وِرنُن او را غیرطبیعی بداند مشکلی نداشت. این موضوع بیشتر به این دلیل بود که عمو وِرنُن خودش، همسرش پِتونیا و پسر چاقش دادلی را در گروه «طبیعیها» قرار میداد؛ و هری فکر میکرد که اگر آنها آدمهایی هستند که طبیعی محسوب میشوند؛ او با غیرطبیعی بودنش میماند، ممنون.

پس هری پاتر پسری کاملا غیرطبیعی بود.

در صبح شنبه بخصوصی که داستان ما از آن شروع میشود هری جوان در انباریاش دراز کشیده بود و منتظر بود تا خاله پِتونیا قفل درب انباری را باز کند و بگذارد هری برای صبحانه بیرون بیاید. همانطور که به سقف شیبدار نگاه میکرد؛ نقشهاش را برای آن روز در ذهنش مرور کرد. لبخند کوچکی روی صورتش شکل گرفت که وقتی قفل باز شد آن را سریع فروخورد. نمیخواست خاله پِتونیا به او شک کند.

خاله پِتونیا جیق کشید: «پا شو! پا شو و همین حالا صبحانه رو درست کن!»

هری چشمهایش را به سمت سقف چرخاند و شروع کرد به پوشیدن لباسهای بیش از حد گشادش. یک عنکبوت از پیراهنش پایین رفت و هری آن را با دقت در دستش نگه داشت. او وقتی به اتاق نشیمن قدم گذاشت و به سمت آشپزخانه به راه افتاد دستش را پشت سرش پنهان کرد.

خاله پِتونیا به او اخم کرد و گفت: «خوب، اونجا واینستا، صبحانه رو آماده کن.»

هری جلوی اجاق جا گرفت و ماهیهای دودی را هم زد. به نظر میرسید آن صبح برای صبحانه پنکیک داشتند. چه عالی.

هری لبخند کوچکی را پنهان کرد و عنکبوت را در خمیر پنکیک انداخت و آن را هم زد. این حتما کمی طعم اضافی به مخلوط میداد.

به زودی صبحانه آماده و میز چیدهشد. طبق معمول هری غذای خیلی کمی خورد؛ اما به دلیلی او با این موضوع هیچ مشکلی نداشت.

عمو وِرنُن گاز بزرگی از پنکیکش گرفت و گفت: «پِتونیا، مزه این پنکیکا فرق میکنه. چیزی بهشون اضافه کردی؟»

پِتونیا اخم کرد و گفت: «یه خورده دار چین توشه، ولی من همیشه دار چین توی پنکیک میریزم.» پِتونیا گازی به پنکیک خودش زد و متفکرانه آن را جوید. بعد گفت: «آره، فکر میکنم مزش یه کم عجیبه.»

عمو وِرنُن به او اطمینان داد: «ولی مزش اصلا بد نیست.»

در آن لحظه هری مجبور شد از آشپزخانه بیرون برود. وقتی داشت از میان اتاق نشیمن رد میشد متوجه شد که تلوزیون با صدای بلند روشن است. دادلی باید بیدار شده باشد.

هری وقتی صدای کشیدهشدن سیفون دستشویی کنار اتاق نشیمن را شنید از جا پرید. او کنترل تلویزیون را برداشت و شبکه را به کانال تاریخ تغییر داد و کنترل را بین کوسنها چپاند. بعد با عجله از اتاق خارج و به سمت آشپزخانه به راه افتاد.

عمو وِرنُن بشقابش را کنار زد و بلند شد. بعد با بدخلقی گفت: «پسر، ظرفا رو بشور. وقتیم که ظرفا تموم شد چمنو بزن و پرچینو حرس کن.»

هری سری به نشانه تایید تکان داد و شروع کرد به جمع کردن میز. خاله پِتونیا در اتاقک لباسشویی ناپدید شد و عمو وِرنُن در اتاق نشیمن به دادلی در جستجوی دیوانهوارش به دنبال کنترل تلویزیون پیوست.

هری آهی کشید و شیر آب را باز کرد. او بطری مایه ظرفشویی را برداشت و با نگاهی دزدکی به در اتاقک لباسشویی با یک فشار نصف مایه را در سینک ظرفشویی ریخت.

بعد از حدود ده دقیقه ساییدن قابلمه و ماهیتابهها، هری یک بشقاب را به زمین انداخت.

زیر لب گفت: «آخ، دست گل به آب دادی هری.»

بعد از چند دقیقه همه آثار باقیمانده از ظرف شکسته در سطل زباله ناپدید شده بود.

بعد از پنج دقیقه و سه ظرف شکسته، هری شیر آب را بست و دستهایش را با یک حوله خشک کرد. او متفکرانه سرش را خاراند و از در پشتی بیرون رفت.

خاله پِتونیا صدا زد: «پسر!»

هری چشمهایش را چرخاند و به داخل برگشت.

«وقتی شستن این لباسا تموم شد؛ همشون رو تا کن و کنار بذار؛ فهمیدی؟»

هری در حالی که به سبد لباسهای رنگی نگاه میکرد وظیفه شناسانه گفت: «چشم خاله.»

خاله پِتونیا نگاهی تحقیرآمیز به او انداخت و در اتاق نشیمن به دادلی و عمو وِرنُن پیوست.

هری به ماشین لباسشویی نگاه کرد. حدود بیست دقیقه دیگر خاله پِتونیا لباسها را داخل خشککن میگذاشت.

او جوراب قرمزی را از سبد قاپ زد و آن را در ماشین لباسشویی لا به لای لباسهای سفید انداخت؛ بعد به سمت آلونکی که چمنزن در آن بود رفت.

بعدا، وقتی زدن چمنها را تمام کرد (و تصادفا چمنزن را از روی چندتا از گلهای خاله پِتونیا گذراند) و پرچین را حرس کرد؛ هری وارد اتاق جلویی شد و به اطرافش نگاه کرد. بعد از اینکه با دقت عکسی از دادلی را که خاله پِتونیا اصرار داشت هر دفعه از اتاق رد میشد آن را صاف کند دوباره کج کرد؛ وارد حمام شد و برچسب قوطیهای شامپو را دوباره با هم عوض کرد. او مجبور بود هر بار دورسلیها شامپو جدید میخریدند این کار را انجام دهد.

هری فکر کرد که شاید داد و فریاد ناشی از کلک انداختن جوراب قرمز بین لباسهای سفید را از دست دادهاست؛ ولی خوشبختانه خاله پِتونیا هنوز داشت در مورد آن گلایه میکرد.

«قسم میخورم که من اون جورابو توی ماشین لباسشویی نذاشتم. بعد از دفعه قبلی که اینجوری شد، قبل از اینکه لباسا رو توی ماشین بذارم خصوصا چک کردم که لباس رنگی بینشون نباشه.»

عمو وِرنُن جرعهای چای نوشید و گفت: «خوب عزیزم، شاید ندیدیش؛ میدونی که دادلی بعضی وقتا چطوریه. شاید جورابو توی جیب شلوارش گذاشته.»

«آره، شاید اینطور باشه. نمیدونم چرا این کارو میکنه.»

عمو وِرنُن گفت: «نمیدونم؛ شاید باید باهاش حرف بزنم.»

خاله پِتونیا جایش را در کتابی که میخواند نشانهگزاری کرد؛ آن را زمین گذاشت و گفت: «شاید.» وِرنُن به او نگاه کرد و ابرویی بالا انداخت. خاله پِتونیا فقط به او نگاه کرد و گفت: «هیچوقت مثل الآن نمیشه.»

عمو وِرنُن آهی کشید و ناگهان چایش را روی میز گذاشت، با تقلا از جا بلند شد و گفت: «باشه، پس بیا بریم.»

عمو وِرنُن و خاله پِتونیا با هم اتاق را ترک کردند. هری قبل از اینکه آنها او را ببینند از درگاه کنار رفت. او با بیخیالی کنار صندلی خاله پِتونیا مکث کرد و نشانه لای کتاب را چند فصل جلو برد؛ بعد چند پاکت نمک را در کاسه شکر خالی کرد و آن را همزد. بیسکویتی را قاپ زد و گاز بزرگی از ان گرفت؛ بعد از اتاق بیرون رفت و به سمت ماشین عمو وِرنُن به راه افتاد تا کلک جدیدش را اجرا کند. او اوایل آن روز کلید ماشین را دزدیده بود و حالا از آن استفاده کرد و وارد ماشین شد و رادیو را روشن کرد.

عمو وِرنُن همیشه دوست داشت به میز گردها گوش کند تا بتواند سر گویندگان آنها داد بزند. هری هفته پیش وقتی خاله پِتونیا او و دادلی را مجبور کرده بود که با او به خرید بروند دادلی را در حال ور رفتن به دکمههای رادیو دیده بود. هری فکر میکرد که میداند چطور شبکههای از پیش تنظیم شده را تغییر دهد.

هری بین شبکهها گشت تا اینکه شبکه راک اند رولی را پیدا کرد که به طور مناسبی بلند بود و آن را به عنوان شبکه شماره یک تنظیم کرد. شماره دو را روی یک شبکه پایینتر از شبکهای که عمو وِرنُن قبلا تنظیم کرده بود قرار داد. سومین شبکه یک شبکه موسیقی کلاسیک شد؛ چهارمی ظاهرا به یک زبان خارجی بود و او آخرین شبکه را روی یک شبکه موسیقی کانتری تنظیم کرد. هری لبخند خبیسانهای زد. عمو وِرنُن از موسیقی کانتری متنفر بود.

داخل خانه، هری لباسهای شستهشده را بررسی و شروع به تا کردن آنها کرد. به نظر میرسید خاله پِتونیا بلاخره جورابهایی که دادلی آنقدر به آنها نیاز داشت را برای او خریده بود. هری سرش را تکان داد و یکی از آنها را یواشکی توی جیبش گذاشت. این دادلی چقدر همیشه وسایلش را گم میکرد.

هری لباسها را بغل زد و شروع به بالا رفتن از پلهها کرد. او در میان راه لحظهای کوتاه به انباریاش رفت تا چیزی بردارد. همانطور که رد میشد شنید عمو وِرنُن و خاله پِتونیا با دادلی حرف میزنند.

«دیدیدامز، ما فقط میخوایم بدونیم چرا همیشه چیزا رو اینجوری قائم میکنی.»

دادلی نقزنان گفت: «نمیدونم مامان! من اصلا نصف وقتا یادم نمییاد که همچین کاری رو کردهباشم!»

هری تقریبا میتوانست صدای خشمگین شدن عمو وِرنُن را بشنود. او دوست نداشت پسری با مشکلات ذهنی داشته باشد. هری لبخند زد و حولهها را در کمد گذاشت. زندگی خوب بود.

وقتی دورسلیها به طبقه پایین رفتند؛ هری یواشکی وارد اتاق دادلی شد تا لباسهای او را سر جایشان بگذارد. هری کمیک بوک تخیلی را که در مدرسه از یکی از بچهها گرفته بود را از بین تیشرتهای دادلی بیرون کشید و آن را یواشکی زیر دشک دادلی گذاشت؛ بعد یک پیچگوشتی را از جیبش در آورد و شروع کرد به شل کردن پیچهای روبات اسباببازیای که عمه مارج اخیرا به دادلی داده بود. در ان بازدید هری بیسکویت سگ گرفته بود. او پشت چشمی نازک کرد و شروع کرد به کار روی تانک دادلی و جای برچسبهای دکمههای آن را با هم عوض کرد.

وقتی به طبقه پایین برگشت؛ خاله پِتونیا با حواسپرتی به هری دستور داد که جاروبرقی بکشد. هری همانطور که با خودش لبخند میزد جاروبرقی را به کمد چینی عتیقه داخل اتاق ناهارخوری میکوبید. او داشت کم کم چوب کمد را میشکست.

در طبقه بالا، بعد از این که هری جارو کشیدن را تمام کرد؛ چند پونز را از جیبش در آورد و آنها را به طوری که سوزن آنها رو به بالا باشد در فرش ذخیم راهرو فرو کرد.

عمو وِرنُن ناگهان نعره کشید: «پسر!» هری از جا پرید و قلبش وحشیانه شروع به تپیدن کرد. آیا دستش رو شده بود؟

عمو وِرنُن دوباره صدا زد: «پسر! بیا پایین و به خالت توی شام درست کردن کمک کن!»

هری آهی از سر آسودگی کشید و سعی کرد آرامش خودش را به دست بیاورد. نباید آنقدر نگران میشد. آنها قبلا هیچوقت مچش را نگرفتهبودند؛ هرچند چند بار نزدیکبود این اتفاق بیافتد. دو سال بود که هری داشت ذره ذره دورسلیها را دیوانه میکرد؛ از وقتی که برای اولین بار فهمید او هیچوقت نمیتواند رضایت آنها را جلب کند. در ابتدا از این موضوع عصبانیبود؛ ولی به زودی فهمید که نمیتواند کار زیادی در این مورد انجام دهد و به جای اینکه دلخور و عصبانی باشد تصمیم گرفت از آنها انتقام بگیرد. با شناختی که او از دورسلیها داشت؛ بلافاصله میدانست به چه شکلی انتقامش را بگیرد. او نه فقط کاری میکرد که آنها به حافظه و سلامت روانی خودشان شککنند؛ بلکه در روزهایی که همه چیز خوب پیش میرفت؛ آنها را نسبت به یکدیگر هم مشکوک میکرد.

هری توی دلش لبخند زد و فکرکرد؛ مثلا مثل امروز. عمو وِرنُن در اتاق نشیمن نشستهبود و گیج و مبهوت به نظر میرسید. بیشک خاله پِتونیا بلاخره تصمیم قاطع گرفتهبود تا دادلی را پیش روانشناس ببرد. هری لبخند بزرگی زد و بعد سرش را پایین انداخت و بدون جلب توجه دورسلیها وارد آشپزخانه شد. خاله پِتونیا هیچوقت مشکوک نمیشد که این هری است که دارد همه این کارها را انجاممیدهد. تا وقتی که در پسزمینه میماند و کار عجیبی انجامنمیداد؛ مثل وقتی که پولیور بیریختی که خاله پِتونیا سعیمیکرد او را مجبور به پوشیدن آن کند جلوی چشمانش کوچکشد؛ او از توجه دورسلیها در امانبود. فعلا خاله و عمویش به این قانعبودند که کارهای خانه را به او واگزارکنند و گاهی خشم خود را با فریادزدن سر او خالیکنند؛ اما در غیر این صورت حضور او را کاملا نادیدهمیگرفتند.

خاله پِتونیا با تلخی به کباب اخمکرد و چند ادویه را از کابینت بیرون آورد، آنها را روی کابینت گذاشت و فلفل را برداشت. وقتی رویش را برگرداند،، هری شیشه میخک خشکشده را سر جایش در کابینت گذاشت و به آن سوی آشپزخانه رفت تا میز را بچیند.

خاله پِتونیا برگشت و دستش را درازکرد تا میخک خشک را بردارد، ولی متوجهشد که ظرف آن روی کابینت نیست. او اخمکرد و در کابینت را بازکرد و ظرف میخک را بیرون آورد.

او زیر لب گفت: «میتونم قسم بخورم...»

هری آشکارا به او خیرهشد. خاله پِتونیا به هری نگاهکرد و متوجهشد که دارد با خودش حرفمیزند. سرخشد، سر کباب برگشت و به هری تشرزد که میز را بچیند.

هری لبخندزد. او از زندگیاش به شکلی کاملا غیرعادی لذتمیبرد. اوه بله، زندگی خیلی خوببود.


End file.
